Carrie Kelley
Carrie Kelly is just some girl that seemed to come from no where. Robin?! Is a girl?! Things just got really confusing on the Gotham City streets. Background Carrie Kelley was a normal teenager once. She went to school and did reasonably well. She had friends. And she had parents who were more interested in the good old days than her. Typical stuff. Though she had interests she was on the right path for a normal, average... completely boring life. Until one fateful night while she and a friend were taking a shortcut through the local arcade only to find that it was taken over by a dangerous gang known as the Mutants. Just as it was about to end badly for them... The Dark Knight returned. Batman. THE Batman. The figure that had kept Gotham safe for years through his own brand of vigilante justice. Through not toeing the line or maintaining the status quo. The Batman who had fought alongside such heroes as Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and many others until he simply vanished without a trace. For ten long years Batman turned from a symbol of hope and justice in Gotham to the stuff of legends. Carrie was young but she still remembered, and because of him she was not afraid of the dark or those that roamed in it. It was this lack of fear that had led her and her friend right into the clutches of the Mutants. Just as she was beginning to receive a reality check on the way the world works the myth, the legend, the Batman swept in to save her. Things didn't seem so ordinary after that. Why should they be? Why should SHE be ordinary? If he could stand up to injustice and crime there was no reason she couldn't. It was hearing her parent's reaction to the news announcing the Batman's return that solidified her decision--Carrie would not end up an arm-chair warrior talking about what everyone else should do while getting high and doing nothing worthwhile herself. It took a week of skipping lunch and saving her money to afford the Robin costume from the internet-run costume shop, but the night she donned it was the start of the rest of her life. It only took a short while of chasing off muggers, and hassling con-men, before she got the break she needed. An overheard plan tipped her off to where a gang meeting was about to occur and when she arrived she found Batman already there. She fought along the sidelines ensuring that he wouldn't be over-run by minor gang members while he went after the Leader, and when he fell in his fight with him, it was she who sprang to action to rescue him. It was she who dragged him to safety and patched his wounds. When he came to and asked who she was she told him her name. It only took a moment to realize it was wrong. She wasn't Carrie Kelley anymore: She was Robin. Through many trials and tribulations she was taught, trained, and tested. Though Batman threatened to fire her many times he never did. She was always obedient to his instruction except when she felt obeying would result in his downfall. Always she was there to rescue him and as far as she was concerned, she always would be so long as he let her. When he had to fake his death at the hands of Superman she became not only his Robin but his second-in-command. The remnants of the Mutant gang had dubbed themselves the Sons of Batman and he took them in to train in his ways. She could now go where he could not and she led the Sons of Batman into the streets of Gotham many times over the years under his guidance. Trained further by Batman, and the also-thought-dead Green Arrow who assisted them, she began to develop her own skills along with what was usual 'Robin' methods. One fateful night while investigating rumors of experimental weapons being smuggled through Gotham, Carrie found herself matched against an opponent of surprising skill. Unaware that her opponent had set up a deadman switch on himself she quickly dispatched him... and the weaponry that he was transporting was detonated. The resulting explosion surprisingly didn't kill her but knocked her far, far away--Literally. When she came to a few short minutes later she found herself in a different Gotham City in a different dimension... And no idea how to get back. Personality Perceptive: Unlike many teenagers Carrie tends to be quiet, and reserved most of the time. This isn't due to some antisocial or introvert aspect of her personality however; in truth she's simply observing. Watching. Learning. When it seems she may just be staring off into space or slacking she's in reality taking in everything going on. She learned to fly the Bat-Copter in one night by watching Batman do so. She watches the way that people talk, the way they move, the way that they portray themselves. The small things they do are noticed by her as is evidenced by the fact that she managed to hone in on the Mutant gang when she first set out to be Robin. If not for her keen eye and quick thinking neither she or Batman would have survived that particular encounter. Intelligent: Girl Scouts wasn't wasted on Carrie, nor were the computer classes she excelled at in school. Mixed with her keen sense of perception she learns things quickly. She's the sort who would rather allow people to believe she's dumb than to let on what she knows. Only when it's necessary does she show her knowledge. Perhaps oddly this isn't a trait that was taught to her by her mentor, but one she had before meeting him. It's a quiet delight to her when she can surprise someone with her own knowledge and skills on a topic. Loyal: Loyalty doesn't necessarily mean obedience. Though she's loyal to a fault to those she cares about, that doesn't mean she will do whatever they ask of her. There are more times than not that she has disobeyed orders from Batman. Never does she do it to try and be the hero on her own however; more often than not it's when those orders or her inaction would result in someone getting seriously hurt, or worse. She's not out to prove she's better than someone. She's out to ensure that who she cares about will survive. Decisive: Carrie makes decisions, and follows through with them, even if they may seem hair-brained at the time. Once she makes up her mind on something she doesn't stop to worry about whether it's the right thing to do, or if she should do it. Choosing to be Robin meant skipping lunch for a week to save her money to buy a cheap Robin costume. It meant practicing jumping buildings, and nearly killing herself in the process. It meant stalking petty conmen and thugs, and following a gang into the heart of their hide out. She thinks on her feet, but rarely does she doubt herself until after she's already finished whatever it is she decided. It's a useful skill in her line of work--Think quick, act fast, and don't dwell on doubt. There'll be time for that later. Logs *2013-09-22 - Wait, Robin's a GIRL?!? - Batman finds a surprise waiting for him in the Batcave. *2013-09-23 - Babysitting - Morning breakfast is interrupted when Bruce hears from Oracle...he has a son! *2013-09-24 - Family Reunion, My Son - After discovering the existence of Talia's son, Batman is determined to rescue him even from himself. *2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room - While investigating the Joker, Batman and his newfound Robin discover Damian is disobeying orders. *2013-10-01 - The Boss's New Girl - Catwoman meets the new Robin and allows her to stay with her, as a favor to Batman. *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: What is Weakness - Damian is stolen away from Bruce, and Savage has made his move. With no bars hold, Batman throws himself into protecting his family and city, even going so far as to actually ask for help. *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-21 - Joke's on Them - Robin and Batwing try their hands at crime fighting on their own. Damian's mistakes cost a cop his life when they face the Joker. *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. *2013-11-16 - Seeing Red - Red Robin finds Arsenal making trick arrows and finds out that it is one Super Awesome Girl's Birthday! *2013-12-01 - Chatty Bats - Batman with his Red Robin do some patrols and catching up, getting away from the madness called Wayne Manor. Gallery Carrie_kelley_by_baratsu.jpg | Fear the Slingshot. CarrieRobin.jpg | Night Watch. CarrieSling.jpg | Robin with pants. CarriePhone.jpg | It's not a bad life... DamianCarrie.jpg | Keeping Damian in line! CarrieJump.jpg | Surprise!